The Flames Of Harmony
by LunarChrome
Summary: Being the only human in Equestria, and that of the world, isn't exactly easy, but certainly fun... Only to the point of ultimate sadness, and ultimate aloneness... As he one night finds out how precious life is, and the prophecy that has spoken of him... He fights against the prophecy, to realize every step he took was destined for him to the bearer of the 'Flames Of Harmony'...
1. A Bit Of Fun

**Got another story I want you to read... You know... I have like... 19 stories? And I have no flippin' idea what to do with them.**

**Quite a bit I will put of hiatus, and work on them later... But anyway, I hope you like it, and the pony characters will be more mature and almost as tall as Luna...**

**Begin!**

Fashion. I now know what the whole flippin' deal is about it now. I mean I've always known about fashion... But after that looong talk with Rarity, it all seems clear now. What bugs me is that she said if I keep up the fashion designing, I'll be a world famous designer.

'Jossten the Fashionista'. Scared me to death, y'know?... Maybe I might?

...

Like I said, I don't know. I'm not particulary the type of man you would address as a fashionista. But... Maybe not? Maybe I could become one of those famous and popular celebreties like Fancy Pants,or Fleur-de-lis...

I think not. It was a long and grueling three and a half hours talk about fashion.

Don't _ever_ ask Rarity what the point of fashion is.

_Ever_.

And then there is this whole thing with Applejack and the importance of apples. Today I asked the dumbest questions.

I asked Rarity what the point of fashion was.

Then I asked Applejack why apples were so popular.

Then I asked Twilight the importance of books were.

Then I asked Fluttershy what a veterinarian was.

Then I finally asked Rainbow Dash what the weather team was needed for.

God... My whole day was just filled with dumb questions. I feel like my mind is going to explode from so much information.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!" A cheery voice greeted me. It was now 6:32, and I was tired. Oh... Yeah... Whoops. Character introduction time!

So my name is Jossten Flameburst, and I am a respective 6' 4" tall. I wear a fedora hat, jeans, green and gray hiking boots, which give me an extra inch, an olive green shirt, and a plaid, wool coat which shines he colors of blue, dark blue, brown, dark brown, and white. I also had a katana I named Ninjaken. Hence the name.

And today was tiring. I opened the door and walked in, took off my boots, and closed the door. I walked over to the couch, and layed down gently.

"So what brings you here, sexy thing?" Twilight said while Spike looked at her with a look of complete shock.

"WHAT THE!?" I panicked while sitting up and looking at her.

"BAHAHA!" She fell over and started laughing. Me and Spike looked at each other with a not amused look. Are you kidding? Sexy thing?

"Hehe... Oh dear... That was funny." She said.

"Sexy thing? Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah..." She said while smirking.

_'Oh how I wish I could tell you that wasn't a joke...' She thought._

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Spike proclaimed.

"So? I was just having a little fun."

"T'yeah, little fun, my ass." I said.

"Ass?" She asked.

I just looked over at Spike and chuckled deviously with him as we smirked at each other. "What's an ass?" Twilight asked with a cock to the side of her head.

"Nothing Twilight." I said while trying to keep it all in. It was my ultimate advantage. They didn't know I was talking about a donkey. SUCH POWER.

"Oh whatever. Hey, guess what I learned today! I learned that-"

"No... Please... No more information... Too much already..." I said while holding my head.

"Oh yeah... Sorry."

"It's fine... It's just that... I don't know... I asked some stupid questions. I have no idea why. Just popped up, and now I regret it. Oh well." I said to her.

SCHIENHOLTZ!

MERDE!

SHIT!

ALL DEM SWEARS!

"And now I want just to sleep... I guess..." I said while thinking about tommorow...

I heard that tommorow it was scheduled to snow... For a long time and not stop until way later at the end of the season.

And... I just fell asleep...

_Early next morning..._

"Ugh... What the heck..." I said while feeling a weight upon my chest. My bare chest.

How the hell my shirt managed to come off, I have... Oh wait I took it off. But that doesn't explain the weight.

I opened my eyes to see I was hugging the purple Alicorn I know as Twilight, snuggled under my chin... It felt... Kinda nice. To see the snow falling down through the window as the fireplace lit aflame, and the soft feeling of her upon my chest...

It was... Romantic...

She rolled over on her back in a puppy-like fashion, and continued breathing. How I can manage to move her, I have no idea. I did, though. I squirmed and squirmed, and then broke free, and walked outside with a cup of tea I had made for myself.

Yes... Just my boots, jeans, and my cup of coffee. No shirt. I didn't wear one. After a little while I heard some commotion inside, and the door open up.

"Jossten?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out here?" Twilight asked as she closed the door and walked outside.

"Just wanted to get some fresh air. Good for the body." I said while sipping the last of my tea, and putting it down. God I was buff, if you don't mind me saying. I had a six pack, and some _huge_ pecks.

Biceps, Triceps, all that good stuff. The whole nine yards.

"You don't mind me staying with you, do you?"

_After what I saw?! I..._

"I would like that..." I said to her as she hugged me. "I'm sorry if I made you feel strange..." She said. I turned around and looked at her again, "It didn't... It actually... Felt kinda nice." I said to her while she walked between my waist and my arm, and leaned against me.

"Winter is here again... aren't you glad?" I asked her.

"Very. The season of fun... Relaxation... Romance..." She said the last detail while looking at me. I then began to comb her mane with my fingers, seeing as how I didn't have a comb with me.

She then rested against me with a gentle sigh of relief as I finally straigtened out her hair.

I then saw Ponyville slowly come to life after a little while... Then seeing the rest of the mane six walk towards our position.

"Hey Twi. How much are you willing to bet I can hit Rainbow Dash while she's doing a Ace's Loop?"

"Hmm... How about... If you can't hit her... You have dinner with me..." She asked while smirking.

"Fair enough."

"W-wait what about your side of the bet?"

"I'm good." I said while picking up a pile of snow and making a ball out of it.

"HEY! DASH! DO AN ACE'S LOOP!" I yelled to her.

"OKAY!" She said. I waited for the precise moment. Calcuating speed of the object, shape of the ball, the direction, gravitational disruption, and wind resistance.

*WOO* Went the sound of the snowball flying through the air and into Dash's face. She fell right to the ground.

"Oohh...Sshh... That's gotta hurt." I hissed in gauging pain.

"Aw... Who did that?!" She said while getting up from the snow.

"BAHAHA!" Twilight bursted out with laughter as the mane six did as well... Except Dash, of course.

"TWILIGHT!" She screamed while bolting for her. I threw another, seeing as how she would have bucked her in the face.

"WHAT THE?!"

I snickered loudly as I almost lost my balance and remembered a taunt.

"I love the Schaudenfreud!" I said aloud to everyone.

"So it was you!" Dash said while picking up a snowball. I picked up a pile of snow in a very un-suspicious fashion, and made a snowball that was very hard. One that would hit another snowball in mid-air, and shed off the hard layer, then hit the target with the soft layer.

"HA!" She said while throwing it. I twirled around and threw the snowball, and it hit the other ball, and her in the face again.

"HAHA-AHHH!" I said while feeling a cold sensation down my spine. I looked at Twilight who put a pile of snow down my spine. I brushed it off, and looked at her with a smirk.

"What?" She chuckled.

"You know what this means, right?" I said while building my defenses with my hands.

"What?"

"THIS IS WAR!" I screamed as I threw snowballs at everyone and laughed as I started a war which didn't end for quite some time.

By the time it ended, I was cold, and quite worn out. I looked up to see a pony flying up above, drop something, and didn't not retrieve it.

"HEY! YOU UP THERE! WAIT! HOLD ON!" I yelled as I tried to get it's attention. I tried, but to no avail. It looked like it was headed for the... Everfree forest. Who the hell would want to go there?

I looked down and picked it up, and looked at it. It was a map. It didn't say what a map it was for, only what I could make out. Some type of old... Temple. Or... Castle? By this time my mind was working, and my energy restored. I began to walk towards the forest, and the mane six along with me.

"Jossten, w-where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the pony who dropped their map... Either that or... Find what is on this map..."

"It seems like were going on a little adventure."

"Shouldn't we get ready?"

"Sure... Go ahead. Meet me at Rarity's old campsite, mkay?"

"Alright! Everpony get yer things!" Applejack said.

"Be careful, alright? I won't have you die on me." Twilight said while hugging me.

"Not on my life." I said while kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you there." I said as I walked off.

"Now let me see..."

**END**

**That was a good first chap. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Sadness and Serenity

**HEY! I am back with another chap of 'Love In All Forms'! Ready?**

**Cuz this one will have some action, of course.**

**Enjoy...**

Walking through the forest alone wasn't my idea of safe. But... Well... Whatever, you know? Gotta do, whatcha gotta do, kay? I mean, with all the animals and beasts, a guy like me could get killed without any type of hesitation!

I met up with the rest of the gang, and then told them to be quiet as possible. I also stayed ahead as a guide. Like a pathfinder. I was really hoping this would be just exploration...

...

But probably not. I am an expert in the arts of the sword. And I will use it at moment's notice. I carry it everywhere I go. Weddings, ceremonies, concerts, parties, everywhere! But... Somehow... I feel... Something is wrong... This place I have been to, but... Something feels...

Evil.

And not just bad evil, but sinister evil. Like this was plotted out... It was... Quite scary, to be honest... I have felt certain things before, but... This one is the most evil I have ever felt... And something must be behind it all.

I walked through what seemed like two large trees, interconnecting up near the middle and continueing on to the top. The map said I had to cross under said trees... I must be on the right track.

After some time of trying to find what looks like and is known as the 'Forbidden Cursed Lake', I realized that I was near the end of my journey... Even though the Mane Six were with me... I... Still did not feel safe.

I even felt as if I couldn't... Defend my friends if their life was in danger... I would sacrifice my life for them. I would die for them.

But there is an old saying.

"The last point of the map. A cave? Really?" I said aloud as I tore past some bushes. I then tried to see if anything I followed was wrong...

"Jossten... Look." Dash said.

I looked up and without hesitation looked at the symbol above it. The symbol looked like half of a pony, and half of a... Bug...

The symbol was the markings for the Changelings themselves... To my disbelief, I scoffed in arrogance... But I quickly realized the seriousness of my situation...

"What is that marking above there?" Twilight asked.

I did not respond. We were a mere step away from death itself.

"Jossten?"

"Girls... I need you to get as far away from this place as you can possibly be." I said while looking at the burnt ground marks everywhere... Said marks could only be achieved if magic was used...

The only Changeling with magic is Chrysalis... And I doubt she would use it for something like a fight. Only one reason why that is possible. Something did not want to depart here on their will.

"Why?" Twilight asked to my previous question.

"Because this... I..."

"What?" She asked again, more pressing.

"This is the forbidden cave of the Changelings..."

Silence was among us. None had anything to say except for the gasps and shivers that so rocked their bodies as I spoke.

I unsheathed my sword, and was in a ready stance.

"H-How can this be? Nopony has ever seen or discovered this place." She asked.

"Because maybe, they didn't have a map." I said to her. It was obvious that this was

I began to walk silently towards the cave, because my normal footsteps are always quiet, to inspect the cave.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Going to find whoever it is that is in there."

"You don't know anypony is in there." Applejack told me.

"Come here. Look at the ground." I said as they studied it. I walked ahead, and they followed.

"No. Stay here."

"Were not leaving you!... I'm not leaving you." Twilight said defiantly.

"You can't simply waltz in there!" Rarity said.

"It might be scary." Pinkie said.

"And dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"I know!" I yelled at them in fury.

"Hhh... This has to be on me." I said calmly.

"No, it doesn't, and it won't." Twilight said.

"Uhhhg..." I moaned.

"Fine. But. Do. Not. Make. A SOUND. Do you understand that?" I said to them seriously while staring them down.

"Fluttershy. I need you to be brave. Dash, don't be so hot-headed. Rarity, be ready to get dirty. Applejack, fight as hard as you can. Pinkie, be as spastic and party-like as you can. And Twilight, protect your friends as much as possible... These things you need to remember if we reach conflict. I'm counting on you." I said while they nodded. I walked forward, and walked into the dark cave.

It was quite interesting how it was formed... I couldn't find anything at all, though. Only when I heard a sound. Said sound was similiar to a... Voice. A voice announcing something...

A Queen addressing her subjects...

"This way." I whispered as they followed.

"Why isn't anything guarded?"

"Because they don't expect anyone to get in, that's why. This is their HQ. They don't expect anyone to get this far." I said while I emerged from the hole.

"If I run, you follow. If I stay, you stay. If I fight, you fight. I need you to stay with me the whole way." I said to them.

"It is with great pleasure, that I introduce to you, the very one who managed to cause Equestria such pain... The one whole announced eternal night... The one who claimed to give fillies good dreams, and never a nightmare... PRINCESS LUNA!" She said while I saw Luna emerge from the shadows, bruised, scratched, and in pain.

"And I have yet to announce, the very one who caused her sister such pain... The one who granted the day to all of us ponies... THE very one in charge of the Canterlot wedding... PRINCESS CELESTIA!" She said again Celestia appeared in the same state, if not worse.

"It is such a joy to know that you two seem to never have left. My top infiltrators are already undoing everything you have done to help... And your precious little ponies have no clue as to who their leader really is..."

"C-" Twilight lurched forward as I held her back.

"TWILIGHT! Get a grip on yourself!" I said to her as she tried to get out of my grasp.

"B-b-b-b-b-" She said while pointing to Celestia and Luna.

"We will have to get them out somehow... Wait. Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait." I said while thinking.

"Okay... I've got it."

"Tell us." Twilight said.

"I want Rainbow Dash and Pinkie to be on the left side where there is no exit and make a distraction. Rarity and Fluttershy, I want you two to be over by Celestia and Luna when the distraction takes place. Twilight and Applejack, I want you to ensure the safe escort of the Princess', and then once that is done, help Dash and Pinkie to make it out. Pinkie, give your best shots, and Dash, buck hard, and make noise. When I give you the signal, do your best.

"Loud and Proud." I said to her.

"Got it?" I said to them.

"Affirmitave." Twilight said while Pinkie Pie and Dash went over to the location undetected. Everyone was in their desired places. Now it's on me.

I made the signal, and they responded.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Pinkie and Dash yelled as Pinkie fired from her cannon.

"What in all of... HOW DARE YOU!" Chrysalis said as she stumbled from a blast from the dreaded Party Cannon.

"It's them, you fools! From the wedding! GET THEM!" She said as she retreated.

"Flutters and Rarity, go now."

"Yes." Rarity said while sneaking over to the princess'.

"**AYE IT'LL BE GOO'DAY WITH THE WHOLE 'LOT A YA!**" I screamed loudly as I ran into the crowd and sliced open a Changling, and green blood went everywhere. I then slashed another, and another, and another one! And the process repeated until I saw Rarity and Fluttershy struggling to get the princess' through.

"Twilight! Applejack! Go now!" I yelled to them as they made a hole for them. Once that was done, Twilight and Applejack got Pinkie and Dash out of there.

"Jossten! Hold on!" Twilight said as she tried to break through the crowd... But she couldn't.

"GO! GO NOW!" I screamed at her as I slashed a Changeling mid-flight.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" She screamed back as I struggled to keep myself far away from the crowd. Applejack grabbed Twilight, and then something bucked me from behind, making me lurch forward.

I quickly found out that I was being overrun. And there was nothing I could do to help myself.

I leaped over the attackers, and towards the exit, before I was pulled back.

I then felt a sharp sting in my pain nerve, then leave my body, before I saw the very Changeling who bit me.

Chrysalis herself, with her defiant grin of victory.

"GRAHH!" I said while I slashed through another, and prepared for another go, when I felt very tired, and the Changelings backed away in arrogance.

"Twi... Light... Get... Out... Now..." I said while I fell to my knees, and blacked out from existance... Poisoned... Unable to make it...

_Twilight's POV_

_JOSSTEN! NO! PLEASE!_

I then found myself crying on the ground, outside the cave, as I heard the Princess' talking.

"He... Sacrificed himself for us..." Luna said while tears rolled down her face.

"I-Isn't there something we can do?!" I yelled.

"No, young one... We have done all we can..." Celestia said while she cried.

"I won't leave him!" I said while running forward, then quickly being pulled back by both Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Let go of me!" I gritted my teeth and cried to get out of their grasp.

"JOSSTEN!" I screamed as tears fell to the ground and my voice carried through the cave...

_Jossten's POV_

"Hhhuug..." I sighed while I felt very tired... Scared... And most of all, alone... I opened my eyes to see the eyes of Chrysalis herself.

"Boo!" She said while I jumped and crawled back against the wall... When did I go so wrong... I thought I could take them all... I was too confident, and outnumbered...

"Huhuhahahaa... Simple. Minded. Humans." She taunted. I lurched forward and grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall behind her.

"Haha... Your so weak, human."

_I could crush you... But... I'm using my entire hand... All of my muscles... Maybe it has something to do with her magic... Yes... I could sever the horn... But I'm too weak... I can't crack raw bone when I am weak..._

Her eyes flashed green for a moment, until I was slammed against the wall behind me, and I heard a few bone crack.

"Oops. Sorry." She said sarcastically while she left the dungeon.

My back was in intense pain, and I feared that it might be broken in several places... If I didn't find a way, I will die here... I tried to get up, and I fell back down onto the floor.

"Do not move, little one." A voice said to me. I now froze in fear of who the voice my be.

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you." The femenine voice spoke again.

She emerged from the shadows, a bit larger than Chrysalis, and much nicer.

"Who are you?" I said to her.

"My name is Tet'Eckit. I am the sister of one you may know as Chrysalis." She said.

_Sister? No one knew she had a sister!_

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I tried to talk peace into my sister's plans... But it didn't work. I then went to Equestria, and tried to talk to them, and came back, when my sister had me thrown into the dungeon... Labled as a traitor..."

"That is... Sad..." I said.

I tried to sit up, but fell onto my stomach again.

"Oh dear... You have quite an injury here..."

"Now I'll have to try extra hard to get out... I might never make it out anyway..."

"Something you may not know about us Changelings, is that we have a certain trait which allows us to heal someone, but at the price of great pain."

"Hhhh... Is it the only choice?"

"I'm afraid so..."

And with that, I endured days of great pain... Whenever I wasn't passed out from the pain, I heard chinking noises from the back... I wondered what it was... Weeks went by as I heard that noise... And then soon enough it stopped... Along with my healing sessions...

"Tet?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I no longer attending my usual pain sessions?"

"Because... You are completely healed. I fed you when you were sleeping, as well. I used my magic to give you nutrition."

"And what about the noise you were causing?"

"That was the sign of progress..."

"What progress?"

"I have been in here for... 30 odd years? And since then, I have started working on a way out... And last night I finished it."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes... I hoped to escape... But I now realize that I have duty here... A duty most would not understand..."

"What is that?"

"To try to heal the relations of the Changelings, and Equestria."

"Why won't you come with me?" I asked while looking in the hole that showed a small amount of the moonlight.

"Because. I have a duty. And I am to be released today."

Tears rolled down my eyes as I readied to go.

"One more thing."

"Yes?" I asked.

"When you get out, go right of the exit. The cave is under a mountain, and the mountain is much like a funnel. Alright?"

"Yes..."

She tapped my shoulder, and somehow, she gave me Ninjaken, my sword...

"How did you retrieve this?"

"I have my ways." She smiled. I hugged her tightly, and cried a bit, before readying myself.

"Hhhh... I... don't have any words to express my sadness."

"Don't saying anything then... Just go... Maybe we'll see each other again..."

"Yes... I will see you again." I said while smiling and crawling through the tunnel...

_An hour later of fast crawling..._

A few feet later, and I climbed out.

"NNNNRRRG!" I grunted while making it out. It has been months since I felt the fresh, cool air reviving my skin... And I knew I had to make it out of the forest... I made it to the entrance to the cave, and started my adventure back to Ponyville...

Tired, hungry, and utterly alone, I started on one of the biggest missions of my life.

The mission of survival.

I walked throughout the forest for the longest time. It was a bit easier to backtrack through the forest... I memorized the map, so I did not pull it out to utilize it unless I absolutely needed it.

I walked through the bridge in the Forbidden Lake, and looked up at the moon which shone brightly down and illuminated my path ever so gently...

When I suddenly heard growling and rustling in the bushes.

Timberwolves. Cliche, really. I readied my sword. I had most of my strength back, but now the dilemma was energy to fuel that strength... I could fight, but I might not make it back... I could run, but I would have to be very witty on how to outrun things not meant to be outrunned.

But I had to choose the latter. I sheathed my sword, and let them approach me. I wanted them to be as close as possible before leaping over them... But they stopped growling altogether... I did not understand what I was believing.

They were not attacking me... But rather comforting me. I sat down, and some sat next to me, until what seemed like an older, much wiser looking Timberwolf came up to me and sat.

"You..." A raspy voice said to me. I could believe my ears now. The sound was coming directly from the wolf...

"Y-Yes?" I managed to throw out.

"We have seen your accomplishments..." He said slowly.

"We know what you are... Human." He stated.

"Your kind... Was very harsh to us..."

"Uhh... I don't have any relation to them at all, s-sir."

"But I sense in you... Fear. Anger. Judgement... But I also sense in you great courage... Audacity... Honor... Harmony..." He said while walking up to me face to face.

"The prophecies we have heard... Spoke of an ancient race, giving birth to a savior... A savior who would do any task to save his companions in any situation... A savior known as the bearer of 'The Flames of Harmony'... Harmony itself."

"And who is that?" I asked him.

"That bearer was also said... That he would find a way to unite two countries... Torn apart from war... To a state they once were long ago... And to bear the name of King... To the country he resided in... That bearer, young one..."

"Is you." He said while the rest walked away, and he backed away and departed with them, leaving me hanging with his last words.

_Is... You..._

I stood up and now felt better from sitting, but... Who was that? Who did he think I was?

"How will I know when I am ready?" I asked to him.

He turned around once more.

"You will know..." He smiled at me...

I now began walking back towards the opening from which Rarity once camped with the mane six... I was close. I ran down the hill and met myself at the edge of the Everfree forest... I ran towards the town and saw some ponies bustling about, just mingling with each other. It was friday, anyway.

I walked towards the town and entered in a slow fashion, with ponies staring at me and glancing ever so slowly. Somehow through all of this, I just now realized that there is snow everywhere. In the Everfree forest, on the path, and in town. About a foot of snow.

"It's him..." Some said.

"Isn't he... That one human?" Another said.

I walked towards the home of whom I have come to know as Twilight Sparkle... I looked in the window to see what was happening. The Mane Six, and even the Princess' were all talking about something I couldn't hear... Laughing as well...

They appeared to have forgotten all about me... Like I was just a temporary thing. A play-friend... I felt so alone... Like I was never wanted in the first place.

Maybe this is the way it was supposed to be... Maybe the prophecy was right... I wasn't meant for this... I was meant for something else, somewhere else... I walked away from the house in deep sadness with a crushed heart...

I felt like I was at the bottom of an abyss... An abyss I could never escape... An abyss of deep remorse... I walked away from Equestria with nothing but my sword...

And a broken heart... I could not figure out why this was happening... But I knew one thing.

I was destined for this.

**END**

**I have decided to have a plot twist. Instead of the common, I come back and reunite, I go and become something else in a far off land... Going against the prophecy... But you can't go against a prophecy... **

**-LunarChrome**


	3. A Day When Nothing Happens

**Hello again. It seems that Jossten isn't doing so well... A little secret? This chapter is 110 years later. All of the characters remain the same, but Jossten changes much from his normal self...**

**He doesn't even remember Equestria! Imagine that... But it is a 110-year-old memory, so...**

**One can imagine the trouble he has remembering that, especially with all the stuff he does.**

**Enjoy...**

_110 years later..._

DDDDING! My alarm clock rang out.

"GAGH!" I gasped as I thought about the blurry nightmare which enveloped my sleep patterns last night... The nightmare itself wasn't scary but rather... Familiar. Someplace I must have been... I can't quite remember.

Oh well. Time to get up for work.

I sat up and got up from the bed, and walked into the bathroom. I got ready to take a shower, when I looked at myself. I... Have changed quite a bit. I was now... More built.

How? Well, considering some of my... Represenatives don't like some of my offers I give them. I took a shower, and got dressed. I dressed myself in grey slacks, white shirt, and grey business suit.

Only because I had a job. Other than my job, my attire has stayed the same. Plaid coat, jeans, hat, the works. Today I had a very special job of clearing up some matters of the Drigonians, and the Griffons.

What a perfect match. They hated each other. So much so, they almost wiped out their entire races just to prove it! So you can imagine the type of work I have laid out for me. My job?

Oh. I'll tell ya...

"Jossten Inion, Senior Diplomat for the Ket'ikhat (Ket-i-kat) Clan and proud citizen of The City of Lights." I said to the guard.

"Proceed." He said to me. The citizens that lived in this city were akin to the Drigonians. Dragons. But this particular clan was separated, and lived as it's own society.

And then I started my meeting.

"Queen Kinonia." I nodded to her and bowed respectfully.

"Hello again, Jossten." She smiled. We knew each other as friends from when I visited Griffonia.

"So how have you been?" I asked while waiting for the other client.

"Fine, thank you. How was your visit to Griffonia?" She asked.

"Simply delightful, and I would love to do it again." I smiled as the doors opened up, and the battle-harded, veteran-dressed Drigonian King, Gagh walked through the doors pridefully.

"King Gagh. So nice of you to attend." I smiled to him.

"When does the meeting start?" He grumbled while staring at Queen Kinonia in despise.

"It starts now, have a seat." I said to him.

"Now. Please state you problems with Quenn Kinonia." I said to Gagh.

"It seems that your little conquest wasn't enough, so you had to rationalize your troops to the Drigonian border... You have penetrated every defense, and we are now struggling to keep your forces back... Why have you not stopped your brutal assaults?!"

"Because your air raids have not ceased! Some of our towns are being burnt down as we speak... And we have no defense. Not even our best teams can take down your waves... I have strived to get a message through to you, but your selfish aids most likely burned them!" She said.

"Hm. I see. It seems both sides are not willing to back down. You two are ready, but not your comrads and troops. True true, without a war, the military would be without a job, along with the troops... Try to pull back both troops at the same time, and see where that gets you... Now, let's talk diplomacy..."

And thus we talked about how to benefit both sides, trading agreements, trading routes, things like that... Until things went bad.

"Okay... So I think that's a start. This session is ajourned. When will you be available?" I asked them.

"Tuesday." Kin said.

"That'll be fine for me." Gagh said.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other clients I need to attend to." I said while looking at the papers.

"The Nightmare Empire and... Equestria. Hm. Well. Knowing that the problem actually originated in Equestria, I could use that as a pressure point." I said to myself.

I walked into a different room, and saw the Infamous Nightmare Moon sitting in a chair with a look of boredom.

"Nightmare Moon. I have heard many things about you." I said to her as I walked up to her.

"Oh yeah? What kind of 'things'?" She asked sarcastically.

_She's a hothead. So I'll have to calm her down or at least make her feel good about herself._

"I have heard about how you can terrify anyone just by a single look. I even heard about your conquest in the Europony Theatre. Congradulations." I said while bowing to her.

"W-Well I... Nopony has ever complimented me like that..." She siad while blushing a bit.

"T... T-t... Thank you..." She muttered while smiling a bit. Then the doors opened up and in came Princess Celestia, her sister Princess Luna, and Celestia's once-was student, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Good afternoon, Princess'." I said to them.

"Hi." Twilight said, a confused look on her face.

"Good... Afternoon to you, too..." Celestia said with the same strange look on her face.

"Hello..." Luna said with a confounded look.

"Have a seat, the three of you." I said to them.

"So. Princess'? Would you like to state your problems first?"

"Yes. In my opinion, The Nightmare Empire has ceased any conflict anywhere, anytime. And furthermore, thousands of our troops in the Europony theatre have been killed in a peace act! Now how do you justify that? And again, we have tried to settle peaceful relations, but you have been relentless in doing so... Those are the problems I have faced from my time here."

"Nightmare Moon?" I looked to her.

"My problems..." She began in a tone which intimidated even the three that were sitting there. Did it intimidate me? Heck no.

"It would take too long to state the problems... How much time do we have?"

"Hmm... I suppose all day, since this is my last session."

"It would take too long... But I will start. The Nightmare Ponies have none but ceased conflict anywhere, at anytime, because I have numerous spies in my dungeon as we speak... If spying is the way you make peace, let it be so... And another thing, you have not settled anything at all! You have lied to us about your dreams of peace... And your little peace act? I suppose peace through war is your philosophy... I am finished." She said.

"Hm. Interesting." I said while examining both sides of the equation.

"Interesting? This is interesting?!" Nightmare Moon said while getting in my face. I looked at her, using a mindspell that the Drigonians taught me over the hundred years I've been here.

"Ahhh... Ow..." She said while backing down in her chair. It didn't even look like I was doing anything at all...

"Please... Do remain calm... Anyway, this is interesting. I see in what you stated, two common problems. None of you want to back down. And two, Nightmare Moon, you seem to be very sure about your last statement... But, as for you, Princess', I am surprised that you would send spies deep into enemy territory, and label that as an act of peace." I said to her.

"We did not send spies into their land!" Luna said while standing up for herself.

"And I agree!" Celestia said in an outrage.

"Really... I don't mean to get personal, but you did cause this problem. You caused your sister such pain, that she had no choice but to do what she had to do. And thus came Nightmare Moon, and the Nightmare Empire."

"How do you know that? And how dare you quote that to me!" Celestia yelled to me while slamming her hooves on the table.

"Well... I was there..."

"Who are you?" Twilight asked, confused.

I walked towards the door.

"Just a diplomat, doing his job for diplomatic matters."

"Who are you?!" Celestia yelled.

"What has gotten into you?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"And I will need, Princess Celestia, full access of your military raids, records, and a good list of your spies... Mkay?"

"I asked a question... And YOU WILL ANSWER IT! I AM THE PRINCESS OF THE DAY! RULER OF EQUESTRIA, NOW ANSWER MY Q-" She began to yell.

I looked at her and gave her the same mind-pain treatment that I gave Nightmare Moon, but much worse in terms of degrees. It was this or violence.

"I have three pieces of advice to give you. This is a diplomatic session, violence is not permitted. Two, I do not need to explain myself to you. Three, you have absolutely no juristiction in this area... Do I make myself clear?" I looked at her as I sat diagonally from her.

"Yes yes, crystal clear!" She said while she tried to rid herself of her pain.

"I am sorry I had you experience that... But as I said, violence is not permitted."

"T'yeah..." Twilight said sarcastically.

"Now I need your records. Will you give me access?" I asked.

"Hhhh... Yes... I will. You have my consent..."

"Nightmare Moon?"

Nightmare Moon walked up to me and acknowledged.

"Yes?"

"I believe that is all for you. You may go if you would like. If you need me, my office is to the left, and down the hall. The big door that says 'Head Senior Diplomat'. Kay?"

"Yes... And thank you for hearing me out... The first time I have without having it forced... Thank you." She smiled as I smiled back.

"Well that was a second good session. So it's only like... 12:28, and I get off work early. And since Equestria is so close, rather than some of our other neighbors, who are miles and miles away. I will take the train and be there as soon as possible, alright?"

"Yes... That will be appropriate..." She said as she smiled and walked out with the other two princess'.

"Sister, did you happen to s-"

"Yes... He does look familiar..."

"I think I've seen him somewhere... In the past..." Twilight said.

_As have I..._

I picked up my papers, stacked them neatly, and put them in my case, and walked over to my desk, turned off the lights, and prepared for the train ride. I walked to my house, and packed up my clothes, since I suspected I would be there a while...

I walked over to the train station, and to the ticketman.

"I need one ticket for Equestria."

"Anywhere specific?"

"Canterlot, please."

"Oooh, boyo, your a lucky lad. Last one." The dragon said in an old Scottish-like tone. I gave him 45 grats, which are the currency in this place. And I looked at my other sack, which was a sack of bits, Equestrian currency...

I still did not remember where I got this... Unless I've been there before... I... Can't remember anything at all... Hm, whatever.

"Well then. When will the next train be departing?"

"An hour, aye." He acknowledged.

"Ya mind if I wait here? Maybe take a nap?"

"Not at all."

And so I took a nap...

...

It was quite interesting to see how the human mind selects different memories depending on time, type, emotion, and uses it in what is called REM sleep.

REM sleep is the definition of dreaming. It meas rapid eye movement, REM, as you know. And without REM sleep quite simply... We would go insane.

We would not be the same people as we are today...

_Dreamworld... Somewhere in Equestria..._

_I could tell I was in Equestria. I mean, what other country has multi-colored ponies bustling about?_

_Nobody. So that now brings up my second question._

_Why am I here. What was the purpose of my being here? And why this? Why here?_

_Why what why and why. The four questions I so desparetly needed the answer to._

_Oh yes... I remember now... Ponyville... Home to Equestria's saviors, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash._

_Otherwise respectfully known as the 'Mane Six'... Or maybe the 'Main Six', I could never get that one right..._

_End of dream part 1..._

I then woke up to him calling me, and I looked up at him with my fedora hat down from sleeping.

"Yeah?"

"The train's gonna be leavin', lad. Better get on it!" He said as I saw it moving.

"Danke!" I said to him as I ran at the train and made it. I then went to my cabin area, and made myself at home...

I then took yet another nap, and thought about my past...

_Dreamworld... Continuing first dream..._

_I saw what looked like a human standing out in front of a large treehouse, staring across a snowy landscape... No shirt, and a sword on his back... Man this must have been a long time ago..._

_But something about this place reminded me of somewhere..._

_The scenery wooshed out of existance and back into it, to show the very same human sitting in front of... Of... Hmm... Timber... Wolves? AH! Timberwolves... And the wolf seemed to be speaking to him in english dialect._

_"That bearer was also said... That he would find a way to unite whole countries... Torn apart from war... To a state they once were long ago... And to bear the name of King... To the country he resided in... That bearer, young one..."_

_"Is you."_

_... The scenery yet again wooshed out of and into existence, to show the same human, looking through a window of the treehouse... He walked away from it... And what seemed to be in sorrow..._

_It was as if he felt like he was at the bottom of an abyss... An abyss he could never escape... An abyss of deep remorse... Walking away from Equestria with nothing but his sword..._

_And a broken heart..._

_..._

_As have I once..._

_"Sir...? Sir? Sir the train has arrived..." A voice said to me._

_End of second dream..._

"What?!" I gasped as I sat back up and looked at the mare attendant.

"The train has arrived at Canterlot, sir."

"Oh... Thank you for waking me up... I needed that." I nodded to her as she smiled and I got off the train and was handed my luggage.

"Well. This certainly is a change of scenery." I said as I straightened my tie and walked forward towards the largely bustling and prosperous city which I had important business to discuss.

"Well then... Off to... Where ever it is I am supposed to be... Ugh. Great." I said while shrugging and observing the great city.

"This'll take for_ever_." I said while starting to walk forwards.

"Ma'am?" I said to a mare.

"Egh, what are you?" She asked in a primpy tone.

"Hhhh... Not a hairless monkey, skin ape, monster, wierd dragon or past-colored lizard. I need to know where the castle is."

She pointed in shock. Yeah. I get that alot. Both the comments and shocked faces.

"Thanks." I said while I walked towards the direction to where she pointed, and saw the largely built and architecurly beautiful, and not to mention structually sound, castle of Canterlot.

Yep. That was a mouthful, I know.

"Well... Off to the biggest appointment of my life." I said as I remembered one thing the old Timberwolf said in my dream...

It was completely off the record.

He said that the young hero was once a valient fighter.

Whatever that meant...

**END**

**Well... That was unexpected. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Buh-bye!**

**-LunarChrome**


	4. Diplomatic Issues

**Hello again. I hope y'all are liking. this.**

**Enjoy...**

I thought of a song as I realized I was much too early for the appointment... I looked to my watch, and decided to walk around.

I wanted, to the people... The good and... the evil... this... is... war... To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim... This... is... war... It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, to moment to live, and to moment to die... the moment to fight... to fight... to fight...

...

All these lyrics spun in my head as a gruesome scene of death and pain... Ponies... Either writhing in a pool of blood in pain... Or dead... What was this picture? I have never been witness to a scene such as the one I have been subject to...

I...

Interesting... The only unit standing was... I don't know. Obviously tall. I'm not gonna lie to you, it looked like a human... But that's impossible. The only human to exist, in any timeline, is me. Sadly, that did not get me any closer to my goal.

The goal of an answer. You see...

We all want answers. Relationships need answers. Business' need answers.

Our whole lives revolve around answers. If we didn't have answers, we wouldn't have problems! We'd be mindless fools! Despite what anyone may think, we wouldn't survive or learn if we didn't have problems.

'Money makes the world go round'...

'What goes around, comes around'...

'The sun makes life possible'...

Even these sayings would not be possible, if we didn't have problems. And problems wouldn't exist without answers.

So that begs the question. What makes answers exist?...

Good question.

Just like the moon goes around the earth, the earth goes around the sun, then what does the sun go around?... It is just like that. The world goes around problems, problems go around answers, so what do answers go around?

... To be honest...

I think it is ourselves. We make problems, and solve them using answers... We make a monetary system... We plot revenge... We... Are the very cause of everything.

So there is my two cents. I hope it was food for thought.

I walked around to a small alley way, and decided for a change of attire. I took it all off, and put on my jeans... My plaid coat... My green shirt... My green and grey hiking boots... And my fedora hat... I put it all in my suitcase... And walked foward.

I felt as if I have been... Here... In this... Attire... I just... It doesn't feel right. I walked towards the castle and was halted by the guards.

"State your business."

"Check your schedule. Shouldn't you be on your b-" I began to say. How the hell did I know when their schedule was!?

"Ahem... Jossten Inion. Head Senior Diplomat. On appointment for Princess' Celestia, and Luna."

"You don't look like a diplomat... Hmm... Yes. I do have you here... Marked as very important... Interesting... You may go ahead."

"Thank you." I said while smiling and walking in. I looked around the large castle, and then began to feel very insecure... Like in a nightmare... When something is chasing you, yet you cannot move...

"Jossten?" A voice asked me.

I looked forward to see three familiar shocked faces... And horridly scary memories...

"Uh... H-hi... So I- Oh my god..." I said while my vision blurred for a moment, and I stumbled back. "What's happening?!" I panicked as I began to hyperventilate, and I ran out of the castle. As soon as I cleared the doors, I fell onto my knees and felt profuse amounts of sweat roll down my eyebrows.

What was the whole deal? I... Remember something about this place... But I didn't... I mean... I felt my my soul was somehow... Either connected or... Scared...

The doors burst open and out came the three princess'.

"Jossten!" Twilight's voice burst out.

I then felt very cold. As in emotionally cold. Like I couldn't even feel good emotions anymore.

"That is Mr. Inion, to you." I said while getting up.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Mr. Inion is fine... Now I see we have an appointment..." I said as I heard faint screams amid near the train station.

"Do you hear that?" Twilight said.

"It sounds like screaming... That i- GRAH!" I grunted loudly as I felt a pulse of energy revive my body... And I felt enraged. I felt like I could kill. I felt...

Alive.

My body was wrapped in light as I then felt unencompassed. I looked towards the screaming, as my eyes radiated a think blanket of white light around them, scaring the citizens and ponies around me. Even the guards thought so... I had transformed.

Now all I had was my hiking boots, and my jeans. I held out my arm, and a white light built itself like a sword, and my sword Ninjaken formed into my hand and into ready stance...

An invigorating rage was injected into my system, as I so readily prepared my mind for what lies ahead. Strategies and all.

I bolted at impossible speeds towards the screaming, and found the city being overwhelmed by what seemed to be...

Bloody traitors...

"THE NIGHTMARE ARMY!" I said while a sick grin ran across my face.

"Get those units up here!" A familiar voice said to the army.

"Nightmare Moon... What an unpleasant surprise..." I said as I walked forward, and the army seemed to stop at my sight. My hands radiated flames of my my wrists, and formed rings which then showed the same color of lines running through my arms to my torso, which showed a very peculiar icon in the middle as the lines ran down my legs as well.

The icon showed that of... The revered Elements of harmony... The Tree of Harmony...

I looked down at a young combatant. A nightmare pony. Looked like he was 13. A child! Wasn't even the legal age to fight...

He quivered and bit his bottom lip as I kneeled down to look at him. My voice had certainly changed from a rugged human, to a very calmly spoken god.

"You look like you are lost... You feel like you don't belong here... You didn't want to be drafted into this war... You wanted to live a normal life amongst your friends and family... But then your self-proclaimed queen sent out a law stating all 13 and above males must enlist..."

"Or die. You then went throughout boot camp. Everyone loved you for who your were... But out onto the battlefield... It was different..."

"You felt like you were not wanted. You felt like your friends abandoned you. They did not need such a fine young leader such as you They did not care anything about you..." I said as I looked back angrily at the three princess' who looked guilty of such a crime...

"And you..." I pointed to another, this time, a battle-hardened veteran.

"What about me?" He grumbled.

"You were once the cream of the crop... One who was decorated for everything... But then you realized that some did not care for your accomplishments, and passed you by..." I said as he looked at me with such confusion.

"I have no quarrel with you..." I pointed to him.

"Or you..." I pointed to the youngling.

"But I do have a very large quarrel with you." I pointed with my sword ever so gently towards Nightmare Moon.

"Huhuha, and who are you? I am Queen Nightmare Moon, and all fall to me!" She laughed.

"I'm very surprised you don't remember me... Mr. Inion... And to some, a battle hardened veteran of the Europony Campaign... I remember when your troops would shudder at the mere thought of my coming onto the battlefield..."

_'Who's 'Mr. Inion', anyway?' She thought to herself._

"And so what?!"

"Well... Surprisingly, none have remembered me... Not even..." I began to say as I looked down in deep thought as my hair now transformed into a white flame.

_My my... I still remember you... Even if I did not spend much time together... My little pink flower..._

"And so what?!" She asked again.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." I said to her.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! GO! DESTROY THIS PLACE!" She yelled to her subjects.

They began to march fowards, then stopping as I began to speak, "If you take one more step and cross this line, it will be the last time to see anything..." I squinted at them as they looked at me and stood there scared and confused.

"Don't let this fool scare you! March forwards NOW!" She screamed as one had the guts to cross, and I bolted over at the speed of light and stabbed my sword through his skull, piercing his eye first.

I looked back to now see the Mane Six walking towards me, with Twilight saying something.

"Jossten... We can handle this... We've done this once... We can do it again." She said while she brought a hexagonal box.

Yes. _That_ box.

"You think you can just waltz in here and simply think you are all that! Think back... MAYBE THAT WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT!" I yelled as I pushed them back with my sword in a wave of air.

"No! Wait!" Twilight said walking up and opening the box and looking at the Elements of Harmony.

Usually they magically clip onto their respective owners, but not this time.

"Well?!" Nightmare Moon began to get impatient.

"Oh piss off and make some night..." I said to her. She did end up shutting up.

Twilight looked at them, and decided to put hers on. It fell off her head. The others put them around their necks. They fell off.

They tried again. To no avail.

"What's wrong?" Twilight said.

I looked at them and raised my hands to them. Pinkie's necklace formed a imovable necklace around my neck. Dash's necklace formed a bracelet on my left hand, like Rarity's as well on my right hand. Applejack's and Fluttershy's formed forarm bracelets, per se

Twilight's Tiara formed a golden sword, identically shaped to my last, with small purple jewels all the way down to when they got larger and larger to the handle. The handle had the main purple jewel, which glowed when I held it.

All were amazed and confused.

"And what... Is that supposed to be?" Nightmare laughed sarcastically.

As soon as she said that I bolted through the air and sliced her breastplate, shoes, and helmet off without so much as scratching her.

**"I have dealt with much harder villians than you... Though this ought to be a welcoming warm up... You aren't even half as bad as my easiest villian, Chief Gu-Chita, King of the Cursed Ponies... At least he had some originality... But then there is you... Tsk Tsk... Not even **_**The**_** King of Darkness could escape my judgement... King Sombra was... A challenge. The hardest opponent I have ever faced..."**

**"So before you attack this city, send yourself first. Not your units. You have no credit. Your forces do the work, filled with a sensation of fake zeal, and then you say it was on you... You sicken me." **I said in a voice so demonic, so filled with anger, it made even the greatest villians tremble inside.

"My sister banished me to the moon for 1000 years too long! And how dare you talk to me about zeal! It wasn't even my fault to begin with!" She screamed.

**"True true... But let me read this..." **I said to her while obtaining the diary with my powerful magic. It kinda looked like Celestia's diary. It was now night, only because Nightmare Moon had declared it... And followed through.

_'How did he get that?!' Celestia thought._

**"I'm sure you will understand whence I read this to you..."**

_Friday: 12:23... Year 1021_

_I could not believe just how precious life is until I was faced with an unnerving fact that I will not see you, my beloved one, for an almost eternally long 1000 years..._

_1000 summers..._

_1000 winters..._

_Hhhh... All I can say right now in my broken state is I'm... Sorry... I should have never done what I did to you... I never felt so alone in my life until I realized you were gone..._

_I have prayed every night in hopes of your safe winters and summers... Hoping you would soon, someday learn to forgive me and her for the crimes committed against you..._

_I know now what I did wrong... Seeing as how being an 'older sibling', comes with giving the younger sibling of the two attention and compliments... I never announced anything related to you... Since you raise the moon and all fall asleep during the night, none appreciate your wonderous creation..._

_The Serenity of Night is what I like to call it... When all is calm, all is bright, all is peaceful..._

_All is wonderous... Most wonderful of nights..._

_Now all I can say is that maybe someday you can learn to forgive me... Maybe we can learn to come together again?..._

_I bring this to you with my sincerities..._

_My princess of the night..._

I finished with that and closed the 'diary', and put it on the ground.

_'I don't remember writing that...'_

"I don't remember writing that!" She said. Perfect.

"So... I guess my sister did really love me after all..." Nightmare Moon said while looking at the ground, and the units looking around in wonder.

"I never wrote that!" She said while approaching me. It was all coming together now.

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"I never remember writing anything close to that..."

"Your right... You never did..." I said while feeling a lump form in my throat as I looked down and walked towards the cliff and looked out.

"What do you mean?" The asked at the same time as they approached me.

"You never wrote that..."

"Then who did?" Nightmare Moon said.

"This was my diary from centuries ago... When Princess Celestia... Declared you gone..." I said while crying and transforming to my own state. The lines were still there, along with my eye color, but everything else was the same.

"This was the very night of when I forgot our one time night for a chance to see the moon that happens only once in 3 lifetimes... And I forgot..." I said while falling to my knees.

"I'm just as bad as your sister... You might as well say I was the reason you turned... Because I forgot of our relationship..."

...

"T'was the night I was going to propose to the both of you... Marriage. For as long as we shall live... Entertwined with the bindings of love, kept alive with our trust..." I cried as I ran my hand down my leg and felt something quite large in my pocket.

I reached into my pocket and felt what seemed like a jewely box, and pulled it out. I looked at the cherrywood-colored box, and opened it up to see three identical golden wrist bracelets...

Engagement bracelets...

"These were for you..." I looked at Celestia and Luna who were sitting next to me.

I closed the box and got up and walked towards the Nightmare Ponies.

"Whatever it is you will do, make note of this day... The day you sought out to destroy the Day ponies, but recieved forgiveness... I forgive you all for what you have done... You know not know of what you did... You acted upon feelings... We all have done it... We all will do it... It would be in your best interests just to leave this place... Please..."

"You too..." I said to Nightmare Moon as her forces began to look around and either stand or leave.

"I'm... Sorry... And if you... Ever want to... See me... You know how to find me..." She said while walking away.

"I will... I promise... I will..." I said to me as she walked away.

"She is the single most kindest mare I have ever known..."

I looked at the ground.

"Wait!" I said to her as I caught up to her.

"Yes?"

"Your armor..." I said while piecing it back together, and putting it on her.

"When will we see each other again?" She asked me.

"When the time is right..." I smiled to her and we parted ways.

I walked sadly away as soldiers ran past me to assess the situation. Weary... Tired... Sad... I walked away with the same feeling as from before... A broken heart... And still... Not a one there to lean on...

"Jossten?" A voice said behind me as I walked next to the cliff's edge.

"Yeah?" I responded wearily.

"I just want you to know... We all love you... And we are sorry for never knowing how precious you were to us..." Celestia said walking with Luna and Twilight, and behind them was the rest of the Mane Six.

"They say you don't appreciate things until they are gone... They say that's a human thing... I think not... It is all apart of us." I said as I was stopped by Celestia.

I kept staring at the ground as if I had some type of interest in it.

"Jossten."

...

"Jossten, look at me."

...

"Baby... Please... Just look... Please." She said as her voice shattered at the end.

"No... Just leave me alone." I said while getting up.

"What do you mean? I can't, okay? I can't!" She said while following me.

"Go away..."

"Have you not forgiven me yet?"

"NO! I haven't, okay?! I. Have. NOT. Do you understand!?" I said while I cried tears down my face and onto the ground.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive any of you... From not sending a search party for me... To completely forgetting me... That's a lot to put on a guy... Just leave me alone." I said as I turned around to walk away... Maybe for the last time...

"What did we do to turn you so cold?" Twilight asked.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!... Jesus, man!" I screamed at them. Did they never learn.

"And here's your stupid elements... Damn prophecy was a lie..." I threw the Elements of Harmony at them, and they seemed lifeless and dull now...

"Jossten! Please... Don't leave me again... PLEASE!" Twilight cried out to me.

I walked into the shadows... Quiet as the dead of night... Would I ever forgive them again?

...

That is the true question my heart has sought out for 110 years...

Will I ever forgive them? Or shall I just run away... Never see them again...

I do not know...

**END**


End file.
